


Untamed Desires

by Lovers1



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Shapeshifting, Vampires, Violence, Wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3872665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovers1/pseuds/Lovers1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella and her identical sisters, know as the Swan Triplets, move to Forks to live with their dad Charlie. Certain events happen to the sisters and change their lives forever. Will the girls except their fate or run? Cullens appear in later chapters and all member of the pack have phased. OOC; JacobxBella,PaulxOC,QuilxOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All products go to SM. I own nothing but my OCs; Mikaka Swan and Tanessa Swan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All products go to SM. All I own are my OCs Mikaia Swan and Tanessa Swan

** Character Ages **

Sam, Leah, Jared – 20

Emily, Paul – 19

Kim, Swan Triplets (Tanessa, Mikaia, Bella) – 18

Jacob, Quil, Embry – 16

Seth – 15.5

Collin, Brody – 13

 

** Personalities (Bella’s sister) **

Mikaia “Mikey” Swan – Bubbly and extremely friendly. She loves to cook just about as much as Bella does. Mikaia also loves to draw, expressing her feeling to creativity. When it comes to her sister, she will defend them at all cost…even if she is the youngest out of the three. Her style is girly; dresses, skirts, heels that make her taller than she should be and wears lots of makeup. Even wears flats depending on the mood that she is in. Shopping is like her addictive drug.

Tanessa “Nessa” Swan – She is like Bella mostly, the tomboy-ish and sneaker wearing type. She despises going shopping and being girly. Jeans are her best friend. Unlike her sister, she can’t cook to save her life (if something can go into the microwave then she considers it cooking). Nessa has a major attitude problem and trusting issues. From her school in Phoenix, she’s been suspended over 14 times for fighting. If Tanessa doesn’t like you, she’ll say it to your face. She’s a hardass and doesn’t like to be fucked with. Don’t even bring her sisters in and start trouble with them; she’ll beat you making you wish you were dead.

* * *

 

**Chapter 1**

** Mikaia’s pov **

I looked around my room seeing if there was anything else that needed to be packed. Today my sister and I are going to live with our dad Charlie in Forks, Washington. We haven’t seen dad since we were toddlers. You see out mom and dad divorced, and mom moved to Phoenix, Arizona taking all of us with her. Over the years, we called dad over the phone or emails. When we got a little older, mom decided that we could fly over and stay with dad over the summer breaks each year. But that stopped once we hit 14. We became more social (well some of us) during the summers, so we all decided to not go visit dad anymore.

My sister Tanessa and I have been dating, while our twin, Bella, just been hiding in the house reading. She’s such a book warm and boring most of the time, but there’s never a dull moment when her and I talk about certain things. Out of us sisters, I’m more like our mom. I love going shopping and wearing makeup, whereas Tanessa and Bella are tomboys. I don’t see why they can’t be like me; I mean we are triplet after all. We look exactly the same…well, except my hair is neck length and really curly and I have curves that go on for miles. I wouldn't say I was sexy or anything, just average. I am the youngest out of The Swan Triplets (as everyone around here calls us). Bella is the middle child and then Tanessa is the eldest. We’re 7 mins apart from each other.

Anyways, like I was saying before, I was packing. Packing was the easy part, hard was figuring out how to take my four large suitcases, two makeup/hair product totes, one carry-on bag and my huge handbag out to the SUV.

I sighed to myself and flopped down onto my bed.

“Knock, knock”

I loved up and saw mom there. I smiled at her and waved her into the room.

“Hey mom.”

“Hi darling, are you all packed and ready to go?” She sat down beside me, giving me the “I don’t want you to go” look.

“Yep.” I said popping the ‘p’. “I just have to get my crap loaded into the SUV.

Mom eyed my luggage by my closet. “Why pack so much? I mean you could always by new clothes in Forks.”

“I know mom, but I have my favorites and I need to take them with me.” I give a small smile towards her, leaning my head on her shoulder. Besides, the things that I’m mostly taking are not appropriate for her to see.

She pulled me into her embrace and we stayed like that for a few minutes. Patting my leg, she got up from my bed. ‘I’ll go get Phil and have him carry your bags out to the car. Unlike your sisters you have the most.” She chuckled and walked out of the room.

Oh yea, I forgot to mention, mom had remarried to Phil Dwyer something plus years go. I don’t remember. He plays baseball and travels a lot, so that’s another reason my sister and I are going to live with dad. Mom would have liked to stay home with use but we could see how it upset her, so they’re moving to Jacksonville, Florida.

Phil came in and grabbed two of the suitcases, taking them to the car. I decided to help, so I grabbed my carryon bag, handbag, and both totes taking them out. When I got to the car, Bella was already in the backseat reading a book…again. Rolling my eyes, I place the totes and carryon in the trunk next to my suitcases.

“Why so much Mikey?” Tanessa asked me coming around the car, throwing her two bangs in the trunk.

“Because I have things that I need to bring with me Nessa.” I told her. “And don’t even ask what I have. You’ll just have to wait to get to dad’s.” I winked at her.

She shook her head at me and laughed. “Only you Mikey would pack so much shit.”

“It’s not shit Nessa and you know it!”

“Calm down, I’m only joking. Besides, I wanna see what you have in those suitcases that are so inappropriate.” She flicked my forehead.

“Don’t do that.” I rubbed my forehead and glared at her.

“Do what?” She walked off. I hated when she does that.

“Gahhh!” I huffed and climbed next to Bella in the car.

** Tanessa’s pov **

“Do what?” I walked off, going towards the house. I heard Mikey huff and that backdoor open and slam close. Phil passed me with the rest of the suitcase Mikey has packed. Still can’t believe the girl needs so much stuff. And if she says that she had inappropriate clothing then that’s a lot. But I’m guessing one suitcase has all of her shoes in it. Mikaia could probably out shoe any celebrity with as many as she has, but whatever.

I was glad to be leaving Phoenix and going to Forks. It was a new start for me. I’m not that bad of a person, well I don’t think I am; I just don’t like anybody fucking with me. Over the years I’ve been in some fights, not like little fits or arguments but like real fights. The kinds of fights you see on UFC and Wrestling. I’ll get into fights with anyone, male or female; I really don’t give a damn. From 8th-11th grade, I’ve been suspended from school over 14 times for the fights that I have started or other people have caused.

Both my sister are my rock, they keep me together most of the time when I get really pissed off. Only time I get really pissed is when the situation is about Bella or Mikey. People can say what they want about me all they want to, but when shit starts with them, I’ll kick your ass first and ask questions later because no one talks about them in any kind of hateful or rude manner.

“Come on Nessa, get your butt in this car or we’re going to miss our flight.” Mikaia yelled through the back window of the car.

“Okay!” I yelled back and made my way back to the car. I hopped in the far backseat, stretching out. I placed my headphone over my ears, closing my eyes. I felt the car back out of the driveway and go down the street. I sighed to myself, and then cell vibrated in my pocket. Taking it out, I looked who it was.

_Great_ I thought to myself. The name that popped up was my possessive and controlling ex-boyfriend, Jax.

_Hey bae, so u r really leaving – J_

_I am not ur bae. We broke up weeks ago – T_

_Don’t be stupid; u will also be mine – J_

_Whatever Jax. I don’t love u anymore... I’ve told u this over and over again – T_

_Now now sugar u know better than at. U don’t want to piss me off – J_

_I am not urs anymore Jax so just leave me the hell alone. I’m leaving so you can’t hurt me anymore – T_

_Goodbye- T_

I shut my phone off and stuck it back into my pocket. Hopefully I won’t have to talk to anymore. Turning my iPod volume up really loudly, I drown out everyone around me and go into my inner thoughts of comfort. Then the tears started to fall.

** Bella’s pov **

I looked out of the car window ever so often watching the scenery goes by. I’m going to miss Phoenix so much, I mean I was raised here for so long and it’s so freaking warm here. Going from a warm, hot climate to a wet, cold one is going to be life changing. I know my sisters are excited to for certain reasons.

I sighed going back to the book, Romeo & Juliet. I don’t know how many times I’ve read this book but it’s just so good. With the whole true love affect and loving someone to no ends of the earth. It’s one of my all-time favorite books to even read.

Memories of going to visit dad wasn’t that great I guess I should say. Well, for that fact that I never did anything with him or as a family. Of course I love my dad so much but we barley did things together. I wasn’t into sports like Mikey was or into fishing like Nessa is. I’m just the middle child that’s just boring I guess. Maybe this time around we’ll get that father and daughter relationship we’re both hoping for. _Maybe I’ll even get to see Jake again._ I smiled at that thought.

Us girls and Jacob Black was best friends when we visited dad in the summers years ago. Even though Jake was two years younger than us. Nessa and Mikey always thought Jake had a crush on me. He would always follow me around the yard like a lost puppy and did things for me. Dad and Jake’s dad, Billy, were hoping Jake and I will get together, but I don’t think that will happen. I mean, okay… I may have had a crush on him when I was little but I don’t know about now. We haven’t talked since my sisters and I decided to stop visiting anymore. So I don’t know.

“Bella!”

I jumped hearing my name being shouted, dropping my book on the floorboard of the car.

“What!?” I looked over at Mikey.

She just stared at me. “You… You were staring off into space. Whatcha thinkin’ about?”

I sighed. “Nothing…” I reached down and grabbed my book.”

“Bullshit, what’s up?”

“Nothing I tell you… Just nothing okay?”

“Sure, but you’ll tell me. I’ll get it out if you eventually.” I watched as she turned her head looking out her window. I knew we’ll have to talk about it soon; she could also get stuff out of me even when it was personal.

“So girls, you ready to see Charlie again?” Mom asked us.

I just shrugged. “Sure, I guess so. It would be nice to have something in common with my own father.”

“I am totes ready to see dad for the first time in a long time. Oh I wonder if there will be a game on this coming week.” Mikey was smiling like no tomorrow and practically bouncing off her seat.

“What about you Tanessa?”

“Tanessa?” Mom asked again.

Mikey and I turned in our seats and looked at Nessa. She has tear streaks going down her face. Damn it, what did that jackass Jax do this time to her? I touched her knee, looking at her. She looked back wiping her face, taking the headphones off her ears.

“What?”

“I said are you girls ready to see Charlie again?”

Nessa was quiet for a moment. “Of course I am mom; it helps me start a new life in Forks and some time with dad. Maybe go fishing again just the two of us like before.”

Mikey looked at Nessa. “What happened?” She whispered, keeping quiet from mom and Phil.

“Jax… He texted me and said that I was still his. I don’t know what to do anymore, he just won’t stop.” She whispered, holding back more tears.

“Don’t worry Nessa, you’re going to Forks and starting a new life. Forget that dumbass and find someone else.”

“I don’t know, Jax was my life for 3 ½ years and the things he made me do and…” she stopped, taking a breath “And the things I did for him…to him… I can’t.”

Both Mikaia and I sighed. “It’ll be okay. We’re here for you Nessa.” I smiled at her. “Sister’s for life.”

“Sister’s for life” Mikey and Nessa repeated.

Tanessa’s pov

We pulled up at the airport with 30 minutes before our flight left for Seattle. Taking our things to the luggage area, we hugged mom and Phil goodbye and headed to or flight. It was a four hour long flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane to go to Port Angeles, then an hour drive to Forks. For me and Bella flying wasn't a problem, but for Mikaia that was the issue in hand. She hates heights and being around strangers for a long period of time. So she always had to sit in-between Bella and me.

Sitting in our correct seats, we all relaxed for this long flight for the last time and were on our way to live with dad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and Review


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All products go to SM. I own nothing but my OCs; Mikaka Swan and Tanessa Swan 
> 
> (Pack thoughts are in bold and italics)

_Previously…_

_ Tanessa’s pov_

_We pulled up at the airport with 30 minutes before our flight left for Seattle. Taking our things to the luggage area, we hugged mom and Phil goodbye and headed to or flight. It was a four hour long flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane to go to Port Angeles, then an hour drive to Forks. For me and Bella flying wasn't a problem, but for Mikaia that was the issue in hand. She hates heights and being around strangers for a long period of time. So she always had to sit in-between Bella and me._

_Sitting in our correct seats, we all relaxed for this long flight for the last time and were on our way to live with dad._

* * *

 

**Chapter 2**

** Jacob’s pov **

Charlie came busting into the house going on about how Bella and her sisters are coming down to live with him. I have never seen Charlie this happy before in a long time. In fact, I’m pretty happy myself, I get to hang out with the girls again… maybe, if dad lets me. Of course he wouldn't let me around them or anyone else from the pack around then, but come on; the girls were my best friends ever. We grew up together for heaven sake.

Charlie stayed for a while watching some fishing show or whatever. Then he left to be on time at Port Angeles to pick up the girls. I watched him out the window and leave down the driveway. I flopped back down on the couch and looked at dad.

“No Jacob.” He didn't even look at me.

“Oh come on dad, why the hell not?” I asked him.

“Because of the pack Jake, you know as well as I do that Collin and Brady are still new to this. They are still having trouble with the control. Do you really want Bella or sisters around that?” he asked me.

“Well…no, but dad, they’re going to wonder where I’m at and ask for me.” I sighed leaning my head down into my hands. “It’s going to break them.”

“Maybe in time Jacob, but right now with two new wolves, it just can’t happen.” He wheeled himself into his bedroom.

“Fuck this.” I shot up off the couch, ran outside and into the shadow of the woods, striped off my shorts and phased.

**_Yo Jake – Seth_ **

**_What do you want?_ **

**_Nothing, just saying yo – Seth_ **

**_What’s your problem Jake? – Paul_ **

Paul moved beside me, taking my flank as I ran.

**_Dad’s my problem. That’s what._ **

**_Pray tell me why? – Paul_ **

**_Bella and her sisters are coming down to live with Charlie while their mom and stepdad move to Florida. I was so excited to hear this then before I could even say a word; dad shot me down_ **

I replayed the event.

_“No Jacob.” He didn’t even look at me._

_“Oh come on dad, why the hell not?” I asked him._

_“Because of the pack Jake, you know as well as I do that Collin and Brady are still new to this. They are still having trouble with the control. Do you really want Bella or sisters around that?” he asked me._

_“Well…no, but dad, they’re going to wonder where I’m at and ask for me.” I sighed leaning my head down into my hands. “It’s going to break them.”_

_“Maybe in time Jacob, but right now with two new wolves, it just can’t happen.” He wheeled himself into his bedroom._

Once I was about finished the Paul and Seth were silent.

**_Damn man – Paul_ **

We felt someone phase in just at the memory was done and of course it’s Sam. Great. Just what I need on my back now.

**_Billy’s right Jacob, Collin and Brady could hurt them – Sam_ **

**_But Sam…_ **

**_But nothing Jacob, I agree with Billy and as alpha I’m ordering you to not go around Bella and her sisters – Sam_ **

**_Shit! This is going to break their hearts. You know that right?_ **

**_It’s for the best – Sam_ **

Sam phased soon after that and left us there. I wanted to just fucking rip his damn throat out and leave him here helplessly bleeding out.

**_Jake man, calm down – Seth_ **

**_It’s all going to be okay – Seth_ **

**_And do you know that pup?_ **

Seth was also one of the younger wolves but she was more in control with his wolf then Collin and Brady. Even Paul.

**_Hey! – Paul_ **

**_Oh shut the hell up Paul._ **

**_I don’t know for sure, but I know it’s all going to work itself out eventually. – Seth_ **

He phased out; leaving just Paul and I. what am going to do now? Bella and company are probably already here, waiting for me and I can’t even do anything about it either. I just Seth is right and this will all get better with time. But in the meantime, Paul and I started doing our patrol.

** Bella’s pov**

Once our plane landed in Port Angeles, Mikey started to get so excited she wouldn’t stop jumping up and down in her seat. We grabbed our carry-ons and made our way to the exit, going into the airport. I’m hoping while I’m here I get to see Jake again and have my best friend back at my side. I’ve missed him while I was away in Phoenix.

“Come on, I see dad!” Mikaia shouted, grabbing mine and Nessa’s arms dragging us over to him. “DADDY!” she yelled.

He turned his head, giving us all the biggest smiled that could have broken his face. Charlie was waiting for use beside his police cruiser, just like we all we expecting him to. Dad is the chief of police in Forks. He gave Mikey and Nessa big hugs, but when it came to me, it was an awkward one-armed hug. I couldn’t really blame him, but he was trying. And if he was going to try then I was do.

“So how was the flight you three? Everything goes well?” he asked us, helping us with all of our bags, mostly Mikey’s huge ass suitcases.

“The flight was fine like always dad, Mikey was more than eager to get off the plane as soon as possible though.” Nessa laughed and nudged Mikey who glared at her.

“You know me and flights don’t go well together. It never has.” She said, crossing her arms. Once to the luggage was stuffed into the trunk and all of us into the cruiser, we headed to dads place.

“So how’s Renee?”

“She’s good dad, her and Phil are moving the Florida… Of course you knew that all ready.” Nessa said.

He nodded his head and went back driving.

“Hey.” Mikey whispered, poking my arm. “Are you going to tell me what you were thinking about in Phil’s car or what?”

I sighed, looking at her. “I was just thinking about Jake.” I whispered back.

“I knew it Bella; I knew he had to be in your mind somewhere.”

“Of course you knew Mikey, you always know shit.” I laughed.

“Well come on… what was it about?”

“I was just thinking to hopefully to see him again. You know he had a crush on me when we were little and…” I stopped talking looking pasted her and out the window.

“And… And what?”

“And I might have a little crush on him too.” There, I said what I had to say and I’m saying no more about it now or ever again.

She just nodded her like she accomplished something amazing. I rolled my eyes at her and punched her leg.

“Ow Bella.” She doubled her fist and punched me back, making us laugh and play fought in the backseat.

“Girls! Calm down back there.” Dad said, looking at through the rear-view mirror.

“Yea Mikey calm down.” I snickered.

“You hit me first.”

“I did no such thing.” I grinned innocently.

“Cheeky bitch.” She stuck her tongue out at me.

“Oh you know you love me.” I lean over and give her the wettest kiss on her cheek.

“Eww!” she squealed and wiped the saliva off on her jacket sleeve.

“You two need to act your age.” I heard Nessa say from in the front seat.

“Oh shut up, you don’t act your age either meat head.”

“Whatever Mikey.” Nessa put her right arm behind the seat and flicked Mikey off.

I was laughing so hard that I didn’t realize the car had stop in front of the house. By the time I stopped Nessa had pulled me out and shoved my bags into my arms. I followed dad up stairs and into the room all three of us would be sleeping in. The walls was a light lilac color, on one side of the room was one twin bed and on the other was a bunk bed, all three had the same sheets, pillow cases, and comforter set.

“I call top bunk.” Mikaia shoved her way passed me, dropping her stuff and climbed on the top bunk. I rolled my eyes at that.

“I kept the room the same as before when you last left here. Just the frames on the bunk beds and the other one are now metal, not wood. I repainted the walls and Miss Harrison from next door helped me pick out the sheets and stuff.” Dad came in and placed suitcases on the floor. “I hope you girls like it.”

“Of course we like it dad, thanks.” Ness said claiming her spot on the bottom bunk. Dad smiled at us and left us to unpack.

Once things where put away, we all head down into the kitchen. Mikey and I started to cook some food; well we tried seeing there wasn’t much in the fridge or cabinets. We’re going to have to go shopping tomorrow or something. Tanessa sat out on helping; she wasn’t much of a cook at all. Only thing she could cook were TV dinners and soup in the microwave. But she was good at cleaning up afterwards but that’s about it. Mikey and I decided on grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. As she started on the sandwiches, I pulled out a sauce pan and two large cans of tomato soup form the top cabinet.

Once this so called dinner was done and placed on the kitchen table, Nessa called for dad that dinner was done but there was no sign of him. She called again but nothing. We looked at each other and went into the living room. It was empty.

“Hey girls, come out here for a few minutes.” Dad called us from the front yard.

We shrugged and headed outside. Once there, in the drive way was a red Chevy.

** Jake’s pov **

“Jake, I’m going over to Charlie’s to take the red Chevy over there.” Dad said coming into my room, getting me out of my sour mood. I just got in from patrolling, still not agreeing to his terms of staying away.

“Sure dad, whatever.” I looked up at him.

“Well I could use some help into the truck son.” He wheeled out and headed for the front door. I got up and followed after him, going out the door. Once he was situated into the front seat, he backed out of the drive, waved and drove down the street. Once he was out of sight, I ran into the woods and phased. I ran my way down to Forks and sat next the swan house being covered by the shadows of the trees staying out of sight.

**_What are you doing Jake? – Leah_ **

**_Umm…_ **

**_You know Sam is going to be pissed at you. He said not be around them – Leah_ **

**_I’m not that close to them. I can still hear them though_ **

**_Well I told you so, if Sam catches you – Leah_ **

**_Shhh, I need to hear_ **

I could hear dad pull up into the Swan driveway and honked the horn. The screen door of the house open and close.

“Hey Billy, thanks for bring the truck over today, I really appreciate it.” Charlie said, helping dad out of the truck and into his wheel chair.

“It’s not a problem Charlie, really.” Dad told him.

“Hey girls, come out here for a few minutes.” Charlie called for the girls, if only I could see them, it’s been so fucking long. Just then the screen door opened and closed.

“Daddy, what’s this?” one of them said, I couldn't remember which voice when to which name.

“This here Mikey is the truck I just bought off Billy here. You remember him, don’t you girls?”

A round of “yea’s” went between the girls. “So... where’s Jake at?” that voice had to be Bella’s.

“He had things to do down at the Rez.” Dad told her.

“Oh.” There was a sound of disappointment in her voice. Stupid orders from Sam not letting me see them. This just sucked so fucking much.

**_Oh chill Jake, you’ll live – Leah_ **

**_Fuck you Leah, I didn't ask for your input_ **

**_Just telling it like it is – Leah_ **

“Thank you Billy for the truck and please tell Jake thanks for us too.” Another one of them said. I’m guessing that one had to be Tanessa… I think… they all sound the same. Guess that’s why their triplets.

After a while of just sitting there, listening to them talk, I ran my way back to my place. I pray that soon, very fucking soon, I’ll get to see them at least once. But only time will tell I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and Review
> 
> xoxoLovers1


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All products go to SM. I only own my OCs

_Previously…_

_“Thank you Billy for the truck and please tell Jake thanks for us too.” Another one of them said. I’m guessing that one had to be Tanessa… I think… they all sound the same. Guess that’s why their triplets._

_After a while of just sitting there, listening to them talk, I ran my way back to my place. I pray that soon, very fucking soon, I’ll get to see them at least once. But only time will tell I guess._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

** Tanessa’s pov **

Billy went home after a while, but said he would tell Jake we said thanks for fixing it up for us. It was very nice of them for letting dad buy it for us as a home coming gift. I was excited to start driving it around Forks and the nearby towns. We ate the dinner that Mikey and Bella made us, and it was go freaking good, even if it was from a can. But I’m betting Bella put something else in it.

“So you girls really like the Chevy?” Dad asked us, scooping another spoonful into his mouth.

“Of course we do dad, we love it.” Mikey smiled at him, finishing off her first bowl and went for a second.

“Yea dad, it’s really thoughtful of you giving us that. I just can’t believe Jake fixed it up himself.” Bella said. “He’s like what, sixteen, how did he even have the time to fix that truck plus go to school? It probably took him months to do.”

I nodded an agreement. No sixteen year old that I’ve knew of was that skilled to do all that. So either Jake was just good at what he does or he has some strange supernatural abilities that no one knew about.

“Well Billy said that Jake was sick a few months ago, so he had some time on his hands to do it. He was never a normal kid that got sick, he was ways wanted to do things and not lay in bed.”

“What? That’s just not healthy.” Bella said, taking her plate and dads once finished and headed to the sick washing them. “Being sick and being over worked will really mess with your body, making you sicker then you once started out. It’s happened to Mikey.”

Sighing, Mikey stood up and headed for the sick. “It was an accident, okay. I really wanted to go shopping so badly that day and went anyways after mom said not to. I wish I listened though. I had to cancel a date that I had.”

“Well now you've learned your lessen and wont to it again.” I look at her, handing her my bowl, in which she grumbled about washing my own dish. I would, but she was already there, so why not use the advantage. I headed into the living and my behind onto the couch and stretched out. I grabbed the remote control, flipping through the channels. A few flips in and I decided on watching a show about fishing. Fishing was a hobby of mine and something I shared with dad greatly.

“So kiddo, see anything good?” I guess I didn't hear anyone come in, I was so zoned into the TV but dad came and sat in his chair with a beer in his hand.

I shrugged. “Not much really, I think I’ve seen this one before. I’m not for sure though.” The guy on the TV was just going about what types of fishing bate are good for different types of fish. I knew everything about fishing from Charlie, when he taught me when I was about three, I think. Dad would have me sitting on his lap while he tried to explain to me what a catfish was, but at age three, my attention span was just short. We started going really fishing when we came on our first visit to Forks and I had a blast.

“We should go fishing one day this weekend maybe and just catch up, you and I, Nessa.”

“Sure thing dad.” I smiled over at him. “You do still have my fishing gear here, right? I wouldn't want you to buy new stuff just for me.”

“I think I still have a few things of yours. Like your pole and stuff. Come on...” Dad placed his beer on the coffee table and got out of the chair. “…lets go and see.” He made his way into the kitchen and out the back door. I followed behind him, us both ending up at the storage shed behind the house. Dad unlocked the door and boxes of stuff started falling our way. I jumped back a bit, looking at all of the junk.

“Um dad, why do you have all of this junk?”

“Some of its not junk Ness, I just haven’t had the time with going through the boxes and organizing it.” Dad rubbed the back of his neck, giving a nervous chuckle.

“Well why don’t we both go through these boxes and see what you’re keeping and what you want to throw away.” I head over to the first box, going through it and so on. There were mostly junk, random case files he once worked on and broken knick-knacks. Then I came across this one box full of photos from before and after my sisters and me were born. There were even a few pictures of Jake and I guess his sisters too, I don’t remember them. I closed the box and put it behind me. I’ll take that box up to the room and go through them, see which ones can be salvaged and ones that are torn up and faded. After a while, the shed was looking good to go and almost cleaned out. Dad took the junk and trash boxes out to the front of the house for the garbage trucks to get them tonight. I finally got to the last box and what I find is just disturbing. Inside were pieces of clothing that just looked wrong. Lacy see through bras and underwear galore, even lingerie. Gross. “I think my brain in melting.” I said to myself.

Dad came back then and looked at my expression that was on my face. “What did you find?”

“I um… I think… Just here.”  I pushed the box to him and backed away from it.

He opened the box and his face got really red. “Yeah, those were your mom’s things. She never took them with her; I think it was because she didn’t want to remember.”

“That’s just gross dad. Why in the world you just keep those things?”

“I don’t really know Nessa. All I know is that I packed them up and put them in here. I guess I just forgot all about them.” He closed the box, picking it up. “Maybe…”

“No.”

“You don’t even know what I was about to say.”

“You’re going to ask if Bella, Mikey and I wanted to go through them. And the answer is no. I don’t want anything that mom used to wear, especially that stuff. Just throw it away.” I turned and went inside the shed. I found my old fishing pole and tackle gear. “Found them.” I brought the stuff outside then dad and I went through what was good to use.

** Mikey’s pov **

 “Let’s go take the Chevy for a test run. Like go and buy some groceries for house.” I said flopping beside Bella on her bed, grabbing the Jane Austin book her nose was in. “And will you stop reading, for once in your life. I know you love them and all, but live a little sister and be normal.”

“I am normal Mikaia, normal people like to read books too ya know.” She huffed, reaching for the book. I shot out of bed and ran to the hallway. “You want the book, come and get it.”

“Mikey I don’t want to play games with you. That book was expensive to buy and I don’t want to get it messed up.”

I sighed. “Here… Take it.” I hold it out to her.

She gets up and walks towards me. “Thanks Mikey I really…” Right before she could grab it I drop it over the banister and watched it fall.

“Oopsies.” I smirked at her.

Bella’s face got so red; I thought her head was going to explode. “I’m going to kill you Mikaia!” and with that said, I ran away from her and out the front door. Not too soon, she was behind me. I screamed.

“I’m sorry Bella, so sorry.” I then got tackled to the ground and got sat on. “Get off me.”

“No! I’m not getting up until I see fit to let you up.”  She started bouncing on me and grinding her boney ass into my back. I tied bucking her off the best I could but that didn’t even work. She had put her entire wait on me. The only thing that I could think of was to scream for dad.

When he came from around the house, he looked at us confusingly. “What’s going on here you two?” dad wasn’t being on punishing us, but he would try to. He came over and separated us.

“I was in the room reading my book and Mikaia started to be a butt, taking it away from me. I told that it was an expensive book, which I didn’t want to get it ruined. But I thought she was going to give it back to me, instead she just dropped it over the banister and smirked at me. So I ran after her outside and sat on her.”

“The only reason I took that book was to for you to live a little and take the Chevy for a joyride.” I told her. “Be a normal eighteen year old and go out once in a while.”

“You both need to apologize and make up. I don’t want you guys to fight, so act your age and not some little kids that need to put in time-out. Even though you are all eighteen, you still live under my roof, so do as I say and make up. Now.” Dad looked at use both and waited.

“I’m sorry I took your book away from you and dropped it. I just wanted to go out in the Chevy. Unlike you and Tanessa, I don’t drive.” I looked over at her hoping that she accepts it.

“I forgive you okay Mikey, but when I say something is expensive I don’t want it to be torn up. I shouldn’t have ran after you or even sat on you. I know I should I handled it better but I didn’t I was just so mad at you.” She told me. And I understood where she was coming from. If she had messed up something of mine that was expensive too, I would have gotten just as mad.

“It’s all good sis.” I hugged her tightly and smiled. Dad gave us an approving nod and headed back around back, but just before he was out of view he turned back to us.

“It’s getting dark, so why don’t you wait for that joyride tomorrow maybe and go on to bed. You all have school starting tomorrow.” Then he was gone.

Great. I forgot about school. We were to be starting right in the middle of February and being the new kids was not going to be fun for us at all. But it should be fine though, I mean maybe there will be lots of hot guys waiting to get snatched up by none other than me. Bella and I headed back into the house and into our room. Nessa was already in bed and sound asleep. Quietly we took turns taking our showers and getting dressed, trying not to wake her up. She’s mean if you wake her up. We climbed into bed and got settled. Tomorrow was going to be a really long day for all of us, but we’ll manage the best that we can. Turning on my side, I fell right to sleep.

** Quil’s pov **

Something in the pit of my stomach was telling me that something is going to happen here soon. Maybe not soon like in tomorrow but soon like in the next few weeks soon. It was all really strange to me, but when my gut tells me to something I follow through it.

**_Or maybe you’re just really hungry – Paul_ **

**_But I’m not though Paul, we just got done eating at Sam’s. I’m just saying that things are going to happen and it’s going to change us._ **

**_Man you’re crazy. I think this patrolling as got your head fucking messed up – Paul_ **

**_Just you wait Paul and see what I’m talking about._ **

**_That’s what you said the last two months and nothing ever happened. You were going on and on about your gut feeling when finally it all went away after you ate something. – Paul_ **

**_Yea well this time it’s the real thing and I’m serious Paul._ **

**_Get your head out of your ass Ateara and stop being so damn crazy – Paul_ **

**_Whatever Paul._ **

Tonight Paul and I made our way around the border of La Push, making sure everything is as it should be. Nothing has been happening lately, but Sam is making us do this shitty job which is just boring me to death. All we do is run around in a circle. Nothing has changed at all since yesterday or last fucking week. I just wanted to chill out today and hang with Jake and Embry, but nooo; I gotta do this patrol with fucking Paul. Out of everyone else, it had to be him.

**_Well love you too Quil – Paul_ **

**_Fuck off man. You know you didn’t want to be with me anymore that I want to be with you. Actually no one wants to be in your mind from what you always think about._ **

**_S’not my fault that I get more tail than you virgin – Paul_ **

I sighed in my head at him. **_What are you going to do if you imprint on someone?_**

**_I don’t want to fucking imprint on anyone. Who wants to be a pansy and bet tied down to just one woman? Sam and Jared make it look so easy but please, I need my fill and just one is never enough. – Paul_ **

**_Well no matter what you say Paul, you might imprint someday and when you do, I’m going to laugh in your damn face._ **

**_Right. You still going to take your cousin to prom this year… Again? – Paul_ **

Paul lets out a laughing rawr that went on forever. But whatever, he can joke the entire fucking time all he wants, but when he imprints it’s going to hit him hard then I’ll be the one laughing at him stupid fucker. I leave him to himself for the rest of the 3 hour patrol and head on home. If Sam gets mad at me that I left Paul alone then so be it, I wasn’t going to be with him any longer than I had to be. Hopefully mom is asleep, so that I can sneak in the backdoor and up to my room.

At my back yard, I phased into my human self, putting on my cut-off short that was tied to my leg and walked up to the backdoor. It was unlocked just like I left it before I left to go to Sam’s. I snuck on into the house and closed the door behind him. The lights were all off and all the heard was the steady heartbeat of my mom in her room asleep. I climbed up the steps quietly, stepping over the squeaky one at the top of the stairs. I really need to fix that, but later this week maybe. Once I was safely in in my room, I slipped out of the shorts and into bed, and yes, I do sleep nude. But I what guy don’t? Besides, I’ll only over heat with my temperature. Looking over that my clock, it’s just about 12am. I felt my eyes drooping, going to sleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and Review
> 
> xoxoLovers1


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All products go to SM. I only have my OCs  
> (Warning: a little violence)

_Previously…_

_At my back yard, I phased into my human self, putting on my cut-off short that was tied to my leg and walked up to the backdoor. It was unlocked just like I left it before I left to go to Sam’s. I snuck on into the house and closed the door behind him. The lights were all off and all the heard was the steady heartbeat of my mom in her room asleep. I climbed up the steps quietly, stepping over the squeaky one at the top of the stairs. I really need to fix that, but later this week maybe. Once I was safely in in my room, I slipped out of the shorts and into bed, and yes, I do sleep nude. But I what guy don’t? Besides, I’ll only over heat with my temperature. Looking over that my clock, it’s just about 12am. I felt my eyes drooping, going to sleep quickly._

* * *

 

**Chapter 4**

** Bella’s pov **

I was in the most peaceful sleep ever then a loud ringing started to go off. I moved my hand around trying to find the damn thing, but where ever I it was I couldn’t reach it. I covered my head with my pillow to at least try and drown out the noisy ringing sound. Just when I was getting back to sleep, something heavy landed on me. I kicked at it trying to get it to move off of me, but it wouldn’t get off me.

“Wake the hell up Bella!” Then I was being bounced on, making me groan loudly. I woke up then to see Mikey on me, smiling innocently. Shoving her off me and onto the floor, I sat up in bed and stretched, yawning.

“Happy now Mikey, I’m wake.” I sat there for a few minutes, waking up fully enough to get out of bed. Once I made my way out of bed I headed into the bathroom for my turn in the shower. Nessa was in there doing her hair and makeup in front of the mirror. She looked at me front the mirror, shaking her head. Usually I’m the one awake the earliest but I was so tired last night, I just decided to sleep a little longer. I turned the shower on, got it really steaming hot and started to undress, throwing my pjs into the clothes hamper that was sitting in the corner of the bathroom. I got under the water, washing every inch of my body, shaved then washed my hair. I stood under the water awhile, relaxing my muscles and waking up more. Once down, I stepped out, wrapped my towel around my hair and body making my way back into our bedroom. Only person in the room was Tanessa, Mikey probably went to make us breakfast.

“Dad already left for work this morning. Left a note, saying he’ll be working late tonight. Said to not bother making dinner for him, just enough for us.” She told me, fixing her plaid t-shirt and tank top that was underneath it.

“Well that’s good to know.” I laughed slightly, making her laugh along with me. I got dressed after that with a matching bra and underwear set, a pair of washed out jeans with a few holes in them and a t-shirt. I slipped on my sneakers and jacket. Leaving my hair down to air dry, I walked down stairs with Nessa behind me. When we got into the kitchen, Mikaia was just finished making us all breakfast. I looked over at the clock on the stove; it was almost 7:30 so we had time to eat.

After we ate our breakfast, Nessa and I cleaned up then was all headed out to the truck. We crammed into the cab of the Chevy, with our bags in the passenger floorboard. When everything was settled, I drove us to our first day at school.

“This is going to be much fun!” Mikey was too damn happy and bounce for her own good. It’s just school for crying out loud, there’s nothing fun about it. She’s just excited to see who think she’s attractive and probably use her, or try to use her. We had gone to the office to get our schedules when we arrived, looking them over we saw that we only had three classes together; Calculus, British Literature and Physical Education; which I really hated but it is a requirement so I can’t change it.

“Well speak for yourself Mikey; it won’t be long before I get in a fight with someone.” Nessa said, looking at Mikaia.

“Well okay, I get your point but try really hard not to get suspended from school this time. We only have 4 months before we get out of this place Tanessa, so don’t get into trouble.” Mikaia gave Tanessa a side hug and grinned widely.

“I’ll try, but no promises.”

“That’s all I’m hoping for.”

“Well looks like it’s about time for class, we should be heading that way, so I’ll see you two in Calculus.” I said to them, they nodded and we separated to our correct classrooms. But then I got really lost, even looking at the school map the office gave me it was still confusing. I was walking around aimlessly for 5 minutes before I bumped into someone.

“I am so sorry.” I quickly apologized.

“Hey no harm done right.” He smiled at me, and then reached out his hand towards me. “You must be Mikaia Swan, right?”

“No it’s Isabella Swan, Bella for short, Mikaia is my identical sister. So is Tanessa Swan if you meet her sometime later.” I shake his hand quickly. “At our old school, the kids there would call us the Swan Triplets.”

“That’s so cool. Well I’m sorry calling you your sister’s name. I just knew some new students were coming to Forks and I thought you all were cousins, not sisters.” He gave an apologetic smile. “And I’m Eric.”

“Oh its fine really, most people get us all mixed up anyways. We’re used to it.”

“Yes… Well...” He stammered. “Where are you headed off first?”

I checked my schedule a quick second. “Um, Business, with Mrs. Colleens.”

“Prefect, I’m just heading that way myself, I’ll show you.” Following after him, he started walking down a hallway that I just came from. We passed a window and I notices that it started pouring down rain. I have never seen so much rain in my life, even when I lived here when I was younger. I guess Eric noticed me looking outside. “It’s very different than where you’re from, isn’t it?”

“Very different, in Phoenix it only rains four or five times a year at most.”

“Wow… And any other time?”

“Sunny and hot.”

“Well you’ll get used to the weather here, trust me.” He said sarcastically and walked into Mrs. Colleens’ room. Well damn, I passed this room like twice. He went straight to his seat and sat down. I walked up to Mrs. Colleens, handing her my slip she needed to sign. Afterwards, she told me to just pick an empty seat and I went to the seat in the back of the room.

The class bell rang and the school day had started. It was going to be a long day.

** Tanessa’s pov **

So everything for my first day of school was going really well, but ya know what; that didn’t even last very long. Do you want to know why? Well if not I’ll just tell you any damn ways, this blonde bimbo, Lauran or whatever, decided it would be fun to mess with the new girl. Saying how I looked too torn up and poor by the way my clothes looked. But said blonde bimbo didn’t know who she was messing with, so I let it slide throughout class or I tried to. After my 3rd hour class of Chemistry I approached Lauran, with her two fake bitches that were behind her, in the hallway and just punched the hell out of her. You could hear the pop from her nose clearly as it collided with my fist. Then all hell broke loose.

“Fucking bitch, you broke my damn nose!” Lauran yelled at me, tackling me to the ground. She had a fistful of my hair, pulling and tugging hard.

I reached up, wrapping my hand around her neck and squeezed. “Stupid cunt, you started this shit, so it’s all on you.” I rolled us over, me being over top of her and punched her face again and again.

By this time the people moved around us, yelling and hollering. She threw some really good punches, but that just got me more pissed off. So I did a move on her that was called the backbreaker. I heard her scream out but I still held on. Next thing I knew I was getting pulled off of her, I was kicking her at this point as best as I could as I was getting moved. When I was getting haled off to the principal’s office I saw her on the ground with her bloody face trying to gasp for air. I hope that bitch thinks twice before messing with me again.

After I had gotten a strong talking to by the principal and vice principal, they had decided that they couldn’t tolerate this kind of violence so I was suspended for the rest of the week. That maybe by next Monday will be a better day for me and apologize to Lauran for my behavior. Fuck that shit; she had started it first so she should have expected me being her ass. But hey, whatever they can think I’ll do that all they want. I don’t give to shit about it.

I walked out of school right as they were about to call Charlie at the station. Since I couldn’t drive home, I decided to just walk somewhere. I just needed to get the hell away from that god forsaken school for the time being. I didn’t know where I was going but just kept on walking. It felt like hours of walking but I did end up at La Push beach. I don’t know why I came here but I did and I’m happy I did. Nobody was around, so it could just be me and the waves as they crashed onto the wet sand. It was sprinkling here at the beach so that was a good thing, I wouldn’t get that cooled.

I made my way over to a log that looked not that wet, so maybe my pants won’t get too damp. As I sat there looking out at the water for quite a while, I had this strong feeling I was being watched, but when I looked behind me for a couple moment just staring in the woods, no one was there. Turning back to the water, guessing I’m just being really paranoid or something but I could have sworn I felt someone watching me.

Sitting there just thinking made me feel better and relaxing. I closed my eyes, breathing in the cold air that was around me at the time, but basking in the mellow mood that I am now in. I guess I didn’t realize anyone had come up behind me, because a few minutes later someone coughed. I looked over at the guy slightly, just to turn back again. Then the sand beside me shifts and it was silent once again… For a while.

“Are you here alone?”

“What does it look like?” That was really stupid for the guy to ask, I mean; duh of course I’m alone.

“Well you don’t have to be a bitch about it. I was just asking, damn.”

I sighed, leaning my head back looking at that cloudy sky. “Sorry. I had a really bad day at school.”

“Is it why you have blood all over your hand and jacket?”

I looked down and groaned. “Damn it the hell.” My jacket was stained with Lauran’s blood and my hand had a few cuts plus blood. This is just making my dad even worse.

“I guess it wasn’t pretty.” He chuckled.

“Yea it wasn’t and I don’t want to talk about it either, so don’t even ask about it.”

“Okay I won’t.” He shifts he body, moving closer to me for some reason but I don’t care at the moment. He warm was making my insides melt and it was a weird feeling for me.

“So why are you here?” I asked him, being my knees up to my chest.

“I was just getting done with my jog so I decided to come here. Then I saw you sitting here alone and thought I would come over to see if you were okay.”

“That was very nice of you…?” I looked over at his face then and when I looked at his eye, something inside my body started too called for him. It was like this pull was making me want to move closer beside him. I feel safe when I’m beside him right now, like he would take a bullet for me or something. I looked away quickly, blinking a couple times. “Umm...”

“Sorry. Name’s Paul… Paul Lahote.” From the corner of my eye, I saw him smile and I blushed. I have never blushed like this before.

“Nice to meet you Paul, mine’s Tanessa Swan.”

“Tanessa Swan… Wait, _the_ Tanessa Swan? As in, Chief Swan’s daughter?”

“Yes and yes, I am Charlie Swan daughter, the eldest sister of Bella and Mikaia. They are my identical sisters as in we are triplets, if you didn’t figure that out.” I told him, looking into is eyes once again. This time I couldn’t look away from him, even if I tried. “And please I like to be called Nessa though if you don’t mind.”

“Tanessa is a really pretty name, but Nessa it is then.” He smiled once again and I just want to melt. We had sat there for 30 minutes talking about different things, like favorite foods, favorite color, our hobbies, likes/dislikes and even some stuff about our past. I heard a car pulled up at the beach then and when I looked over it was an upset Charlie. Oh great, I can tell this isn’t going to be good.

“TENESSA CARTER SWAN, YOU GET YOU ASS IN THIS CAR RIGHT DAMN NOW!” Charlie yelled out of the driver side window. Dad was never the person to get really upset, but at this moment, he was pissed.

I flinched a little at his loud tone of voice. I never seen dad so angry before, but then again, I did just get suspended from school on the first day so of course. I looked down at Paul who looked like he was shaking a tad bit, in which I placed a hand on his shoulder and he calmed down a little. He looked up at me and smiled. I tried to smile slightly at him, but he just stood up, gave me a quickly hug and left. I was confused for a moment when Paul hugged me, but I let it slide though. I watched him vanish into the woods then made my way to dad cruiser.

“You are so grounded Tanessa.”

“Dad I can explain, just…”

“I don’t want to hear it. If you want to explain, you can explain it to your wall in your bedroom for the next week.” He put the car in drive and drove us back to the house in complete silence.

** Paul’s pov **

**_Earlier that day..._ **

I can’t believe that little fucker left me to finish the patrol for 3 hours last night, but whatever I suppose, I’m not going to be the one that get my ass chewed out for not doing my job. That was last night though and today was my day off so I’m excited about that. I decided to go take me a good morning jog through the woods and to the beach. It wasn’t a warm day, but seeing as my temperature is a whopping 108 I wouldn’t get cold. Before I headed out I checked on my mom, so I walked out of my room after I threw on a some shorts, my hoodie and sneakers (just in case I get spotted by anyone on my jog) then walked into my mom’s room. When I opened the door I saw her sitting in her rocking chair, next to the window, just rocking away.  I walked over to her and crouched down to eye level.

“Hi mom, how are you feeling today?” I asked her.

She turned her head to look at me. “Who are you?”

I frowned slightly. This was going to be one of those days where she doesn’t even know who I am. “My name’s Paul, I’m your son mom.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t have a son. I don’t know who you are and why are you in my house. When Gene gets home he’s going to kill you for breaking in.” She glared at me.

“Mom, dad died over 6 years ago in a car crash, remember? He was coming home from work and a semi-truck drove into him, he died on impact.” I tried explaining to her, but it would only go into one ear and out the other. She was never this bad before, but after dad died it all went downhill and I lost her. She’s all I have now and if she passes I don’t know what I would do without her.

“No no no, Gene’s not dead!” She yelled, clawing at her arms. I grabbed her wrists and placed them on her lap.

“Yes he is mom. Please remember.” I said pleading with my eyes, while looking at her. I saw a flash in her eyes and she calmed down.

“You’re right, I’m sorry Paul.” She smiled at me. I wouldn’t know how long this would last but it kept me satisfied for the time being. I stood back up, going into her bathroom to get her pills for the day and a glass of water. I went back into the room, handing her the pills and water. Once she had taken them, I helped her into bed. I kissed her cheek and headed for the door. “It was very nice to meet you sir.” And there she goes. I sighed, shutting her door behind me.

On the way out the front door, I grabbed my phone and house key. I stretched a few times and started jogging my way through the path beside my house into the woods. It was still morning as I jogged at the pace I was going, which was pretty fast because my speed, but it was still calming to just be out, alone and in my own mind for once.

By the time it was 12 o’clock, I stopped at the edge of the woods, just near La Push beach. When I did I spotted someone seating there near the water. She looked upset and alone. _Wait a damn second… when did I care when someone was upset?_ I shake my head to lose that thought completely but I still just stood there, staring at her. There was just something about her that I couldn’t understand. I stepped forward a little trying to get a view of her, but when I did she turned around. I watched her eyes scan across the edge of the woods. Then she stopped and stared right at me. She couldn’t really see me but I think she knew someone was there. I looked at her chocolate brown eyes and just froze. And in that moment, I knew, that I have imprinted on this girl.

_Shit!_

I rubbed my hands through my hair and sighed heavily. I just I might as well get used to getting an imprint. I made my way down the beach towards her, sitting right down beside her.

“Are you here alone?” I asked her.

“What does it look like?” She said sounding annoyed.

“Well you don’t have to be a bitch about it. I was just asking, damn.” I growled low so she couldn’t hear. What’s wrong with chick? I’m just trying to be nice, seeing she is my imprint.

I heard her sigh and lean her head back. “Sorry. I had a really bad day at school.”

I nodded slowly. Then I looked down at her hands and clothing. What happened to her? I gave her a once over to make sure that she didn’t have any injuries and hope that it wasn’t her blood.  “Is it why you have blood all over your hand and jacket?”

“Damn it the hell.” She looked down at her hands and groaned. I just now noticed the cuts on her hands because the blood was hiding them.

“I guess it wasn’t pretty.” I chuckled.

“Yea it wasn’t and I don’t want to talk about it either, so don’t even ask about it.”

“Okay I won’t.” I shift my body, moving closer to her.

“So why are you here?” She asked me while moving her knees up to her chest.

“I was just getting done with my jog so I decided to come here. Then I saw you sitting here alone and thought I would come over to see if you were okay.”

“That was very nice of you…?” She looked up at me and just stared. I could tell by the way she was looking that she drawn to me. At least she wasn’t scared of me, and that’s a good thing. She looked away quickly, blinking a couple times. “Umm...”

“Sorry. Name’s Paul… Paul Lahote.” I smiled at her and I caught her blushing.

“Nice to meet you Paul, mine’s Tanessa Swan.”

“Tanessa Swan… Wait, thee Tanessa Swan? As in, Chief Swan’s daughter?”

“Yes and yes, I am Charlie Swan daughter, the eldest sister of Bella and Mikaia. They are my identical sisters as in we are triplets, if you didn’t figure that out.” She told me, looking into my eyes once again. “And please I like to be called Nessa though if you don’t mind.”

“Tanessa is a really pretty name, but Nessa it is then.” I smiled once again at her. She was just so beautiful that I just couldn’t look away _. Great… Now I’m becoming a pussy._  We had sat there talking about different things, what our favorite foods, favorite color, and our hobbies were. Our likes/dislikes and some stuff about our past. I heard a car pulled up at the beach and when I looked over it was an upset Chief. I could tell that this isn’t going to be very good.

“TENESSA CARTER SWAN, YOU GET YOU ASS IN THIS CAR RIGHT DAMN NOW!” Charlie yelled out of the driver side window. Charlie was so pissed. I don’t think I have ever seen the chief so pissed off before. I growled low and started shaking a little when I see Nessa flinch. She stood up and looked down at me, placing her hand on my shoulder. Once she did, I calmed down and smiled up at her. I could see that she was going to smile, but looked so embarrassed. So I just stood up, giving her a quick hug before I left her and jogged my way back into the woods. I could hear them talking but I couldn’t make out all of the words. All I got was _‘grounded’_ and _‘next week’_.

I watched them drive down the street from the shadows. It broke my heart to see her go like that. This imprinting shit was going to hit me hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and Review


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Lovers1 ya’ll and I hope that you guys just love this story because I know that I love writing it. I have also made a twitter account for this story. I will be tweeting pictures, certain quotes from the story and some spoilers of new chapters. So please follow if you like. Its: @UntamedFanfic
> 
> So on with the story and watch out, there might me some new characters showing up in this chapter
> 
> Happy reading (:
> 
> Declaimer: All products got to SM.

_Previously…_

_“Tanessa is a really pretty name, but Nessa it is then.” I smiled once again at her. She was just so beautiful that I just couldn’t look away. Great… Now I’m becoming a pussy.  We had sat there talking about different things, what our favorite foods, favorite color, and our hobbies were. Our likes/dislikes and some stuff about our past. I heard a car pulled up at the beach and when I looked over it was an upset Chief. I could tell that this isn’t going to be very good._

_“TANESSA CARTER SWAN, YOU GET YOU ASS IN THIS CAR RIGHT DAMN NOW!” Charlie yelled out of the driver side window. Charlie was so pissed. I don’t think I have ever seen the chief so pissed off before. I growled low and started shaking a little when I see Nessa flinch. She stood up and looked down at me, placing her hand on my shoulder. Once she did, I calmed down and smiled up at her. I could see that she was going to smile, but looked so embarrassed. So I just stood up, giving her a quick hug before I left her and jogged my way back into the woods. I could hear them talking but I couldn’t make out all of the words. All I got was ‘grounded’ and ‘next week’._

_I watched them drive down the street from the shadows. It broke my heart to see her go like that. This imprinting shit was going to hit me hard._

* * *

 

**Chapter 5**

** Quil’s pov **

Everyone, minus Paul, was sitting around the living room of Sam and Emily’s cabin after eating the delicious dinner that she had made for everyone. I thought about what Paul had said last night about my gut feeling. And even after eating, I still felt like something was changing. I even decided to tell Sam about it.

“So let me get this straight Quil. Last night while you and Paul were on patrol, you told him that you had this strange gut feeling that something was going to happen, correct?” Sam asked me and I nodded. “And you still have this said gut feeling?”

“Well yeah, I mean I know that I’ve said this thing before but now it’s different Sam.” I told him. I knew with every fiber of my soul that things were changing around us, even if him, Paul or anyone else tells me otherwise. “You already know how Jake feels about Bella even if he hasn’t seen her yet. Just only the few words that she spoke yesterday when she arrived with her sisters.”

“Well that’s just Jake, Quil. He’s always had a thing for the pale face girl when they were younger. That doesn’t explain that apparent so called “gut feeling” that you have.” He looked at me, while shaking his head. He turned away from me and walked over to Emily. Everyone looked at me in disappointment.

 _I’m not lying though. I know what I felt._ I thought to myself. I growled and stormed my way out the back door and into the back yard. I plopped myself down on a stump and sighed heavily.

“What do they know? Nothing that’s what, stupid asses. Just wait, something is happening and they don’t even what to notice it. Whatever I guess.” I mumbled to myself as I as there.

“What are you doing Quil?” I looked up and there stood Paul.

I sighed. “Oh hey Paul.” I placed my head into my hands. “I’m out here because no one what to hear or believe me about my gut feeling about things.”

“Well for what it’s worth, I believe you man.”

What the hell? Did Paul just say that he believed me? Just last night he said that I was crazy for telling him about it. And now he believes me, what is he up to.

“Really Paul? Or are you just fucking with me here. I was embarrassed enough has it is, I don’t need you laughing at me too.” I growled at him.

“Oh will you shut up fucktard and follow me back into the cabin. There is something I need to tell you and the rest of the pack.” He told me as he made his way back into the cabin. I quickly followed after him.

When I stepped into the living room, Paul was standing in front of everyone. I really hopped that Paul was being for real about this and not making anything up either. Or else I’ll have to tear him a new asshole after this is all over with.

“Everyone I have something really important to say and after I say it I want everyone to apologize to Quil.” Paul said sternly and glared at everyone. The whole pack stopped talking with one another and looked at him. This was a side of Paul that we have ever seen before and I think him being nice is good for him.

“Why should we Paul? You know as well as I do that he’s just making this stuff up. Nothing is going to happen.” Jared said.

“Jared be quiet.” His imprint Kim slapped him on the arm and glared at him, which only made him sigh.

“Whatever.”

“Now, if you will let me explain then here.” I heard Paul let out a big breath and looked at us all. “I imprinted today.”

All around the room you could hear everybody gasp and just looked at Paul like he had a second head. So my gut feeling had been right then. I fucking knew it. And just the thought that I was right I laughed out loud, making everyone turn their heads at me.

“See I fucking told you that something was going to change, now didn’t I? You assholes thought that I was just making this shit up, but I wasn’t. It feels good to be fucking right for a change.”

“Quil I am sorry that I didn’t believe you when you said something. We all are very sorry.” Sam said as he nodded towards me. “For now on if everyone as a gut feeling about anything they can come to me and we can work it as a pack.”

The pack agreed to that statement and they apologized to me for doubting my feelings. It felt good to have the pack by my side then them making jokes. But even if Paul was the cause of this feeling then why in the hell has it not gone away yet. I sighed to myself.

“So tell us Paul. Who is this girl that you have imprinted on?” Kim looked up at him and smiled. Kim is a total girly girl. All it is with her is gossiping and shopping and gossiping some more. I don’t even know what the spirits thought about Jared imprinting on her, but whatever I guess. She just a little out there I think.

“Okay, well… You all how the Chief Swan’s daughters just moved here.” He started to say, until Jake decided to cut in.

“Paul damnit! Please tell me that you did not imprint on Bella.” He growled at Paul.

“Jeez tiny alpha, I didn’t imprint on her you asswipe. I imprinted on her older sister Tanessa or Nessa, which she prefers to be called.” And once he said that Paul had a really stupid grin on her face. “I was just jogging this morning down the path from my house to the beach when I saw her there, just sitting on the beach. It looked like she was just in school because she was dressed really nicely for today. But then I saw blood all over her.” The pack and I growled at that. I could tell that we were all thinking that it was a vampire and if so why in the hell was she on our land if she had turned. “Now calm down everyone, she didn’t turn because the blood wasn’t hers nor was she bitten. I check her over to make sure. Apparently she had gotten into a fit but she wouldn’t give me the details about it and I didn’t ask. Then we talked a few moments to we could know each other and yada yada. By that time I could tell that she was draw to me so I knew she could feel the pull. Anyways, minutes later Chief swan pulled up mad as shit. Seems he had found out about her fit. I hugged her and left. When I did I heard her getting grounded for a week.”

The pack was quiet after he finished talking, but then they all started howling and patted Paul on the back for imprinting. Kim and Emily smiled at Paul and were so excited that they couldn’t wait to meet Tanessa. I walked over to Paul and punched him in the arm.

“Told you so Paul.” I laughed making him join in as well.

“Yes you were.”

** Mikaia’s pov **

After school our first school day was over, Bella drove us back home. Throughout the day we never even saw Tanessa in any of the classes we had with her. The kids talked all throughout lunch that she had gotten into a fight sometime today after one of her classes and just left the school building. Jeez, I told her to try and not fight and what does she up and do... Fight! I’ll just have to talk to her later at home then.

Other than that my classes were great, I had made 3 new friends. The first friend I made was during my 1st hour class which was Advanced 3D Art with Mr. Knight. Since I was just starting in the middle of the school year, the class had already started on their partnered project. There was one student that was working by herself but Mr. Knight thought that she could partner with me. At first she wasn’t all that pleased but soon got over it. Her name was Monokumi Kazuragi or Moni for short. Her family moved to forks over 2 years ago from Japan because her father got a new job somewhere in Seattle. I asked her why not just leave in Seattle but she told me that neither her nor her mother like big cities so they moved to Forks. After that class we became really good friends. She practically liked the same things I did, art being our most favorite thing to talking about.

Then when it was time for British Lit class, that my sister and I had together, I was the one that was late. When I got there, Nessa was nowhere to be seen and to top that Bella was sitting next to someone already. I looked at her with a ‘what the hell’ expression on my face. She mouthed a sorry and I sighed. The teacher had signed my slip; she had me sit beside this guy. As I walked over I her snickering and whispers from the class, some were even looking at me funny. The guy was kind of cute but I’m not into the bad boy types. Right in the middle of class I saw him glaring at me and it was really weird. So knowing me I just came out with it and asked him.

_ *Flashback* _

_I looked over and saw him glaring at me like I had the plague or something. Like what was up with dude._

_“Excuse me; can I help you with something?” I asked giving him a stern attitude and growled a little. That made him turn the other way quickly and coughed._

_“I’m sorry about the glaring okay. You’re just the first person that has sat in that seat.” He said, looking over at me again._

_I just looked at him weird. Like, what the fuck was that supposed to mean?_

_“What I mean is that, that ever since I came to this school and started classes everyone just didn’t like me because I’m…” He leaned over to me and whispered. “…I’m gay.” He pulled away and looked down at his Lit book and sighed. “Yea I look like I’m straight and a badass, but deep down inside I’m gay. Maybe not one of those girly girl type gays but I’m gay enough without putting it out there.”_

_“Well I don’t care what you are. You seem nice, kind and really sweet. Who cares if everyone knows you play for a different team, I sure as hell don’t.” I smiled at him. “By the way, my name is Mikaia Swan. The girl over there…” I pointed at the table on the other side of the room. “…that’s my sister Bella Swan. Us two and our older sister Tanessa are triplets.”_

_“Walker James and that’s cool that you have siblings. I’m an only child and live with my grandmother.” He said sadly, turning his head and looked out the window._

_I patted his back and grinned. “Well it’s nice to meet you Walker and I think that we’re going to be amazing friends. I will even introduce you to Moni as well.” He looked at me shocked then when I said her name._

_“You mean Moni actually let you talk to her? Not that I’m rude or anything, but Moni is very enclosed and hardly lets anyone in.”_

_“Let’s just say that she and I have art on the brain, getting along greatly with each other.” I giggled leaning against him, making him chuckle as well._

_ *End Flashback* _

When it came lunch time, Walker and I met up with Moni in the cafeteria line. We all talked about different things, Walker and Moni was getting along greatly. When we got our food, we practically stood right in the middle of the room looking for a table to seat at. I looked over at Bella and saw her with her friends that’s he had made so far, so there was no room there. We walked around a little and finally found a table to sit at, but there was a girl already sitting there. She looked alone and had her head in a Trigonometry book, not even noticing that we were there. When we did finally sit down, she looked up at us.

Once we gave her our names, she told us hers. Leighton Samuels was a really pretty girl. I’m straight all the way, but I can still say girls look pretty. Anyways, Leighton was really cool, she plays 3 different sports (softball, tennis, & volleyball), some clubs (chess, The Math Olympiads, & young inventors), and she is even on the student council. If that was me, I would be all over the place and just freaking the crap out, but that was her life and not mine. She was really funny and made us all laugh so much. We made plays for this week for us all to do go to Port Angeles and catch a movie.

“MIKAIA!”  Someone shouted at me.

I blind a few times and realized that the truck had stop and was parked outside of the house. I looked over at Bella just glaring at me. I reached down in-between my feet and grabbed my book bag. Opening the door of the truck, I stepped out of the trunk and stretched my arms and legs.

“Well finally, you’re alive and kicking.” Bella laughed.

“Oh shut the hell up. I was just thinking about my day at school.” I told her, slamming the door shut and walked up to the front door. “I had an amazing day. Made 3 new friends today and they are so cool. How was your day Bella?”

“Some old, same old.” She just shrugged while I pushed pen the door, walking in with Bella closing the door behind us.

“Whatever. I saw you at lunch with your friends that you’ve made.” I saw her roll her eyes and walked into the kitchen. I laughed and made why way our bedroom. There I saw Nessa on her bed, listening to her iPod. I dropped my bag on the floor, pulled her ear buds out of her ear and flopped down on Bella’s bed.

“What the fuck Mikey?!” She shouted at me, but I wasn’t taking it.

“Why are there rumors going around that you fought with someone at school?” I asked her sternly.

“Because I was in one, okay? I didn’t want to fight the blonde bimbo but she gave me no other chose.” She huffed, crossing her arms.

“I don’t care Nessa, you made me a promise that you wouldn’t and you broke it.” I sighed heavily and lay back on Bella’s bed.

“I am sorry Mikey but she started is. And what was I going to do, let her have what she wanted? You know that shit doesn’t go well with me, so I beat the shit out of her.”

“Well where were you for the rest I of the day and what did dad say about it?”

“Well after the fight, I was dragged to the principal’s office. You know they are, saying this and that about having a no fighting policy and shit. I was pissed and I had to get away, so I left the school and walked to La Push beach.” She told me, but then she smiled. I knew something was really off about her. “Then I met this guy…”

I blinked wildly. This couldn’t be Nessa; my Nessa has never smiled that in a long time. “Wait, you met a guy? Who was he?”

“His name is Paul Lahote and he lives down on the Rez. He was just jogging when he saw me on the beach and came to give me some company. We talk about something things and the weird thing was, it felt like I was draw to him. I don’t know why but in the short time we were talking, I fell in love with him.” She blushed and smiled widely. This was a new sign of Nessa that I never knew she had. She was in love. Then she frowned. “And then dad showed up at the beach. He was so mad and yelling. I was so embarrassed being in front of Paul. He was shaking, like he was mad at dad for yelling at me but I just put my hand on his shoulder and her calmed down. He gave me a hug and he left as I walked to the cruiser. Dad grounded me for a week for getting suspended.”

I felt said with her, she finally might had found a guy that was going to be good for her beside that loser Jax Clinton. God I hate him. I went over and sat beside her, leaning over and hugged her tightly.

“Everything is going to be okay, I promise.” I tell her, holding her tight. “Tell you what, this Saturday I’ll go down to La Push beach, and find this Paul guy. How does that sound?”

She nodded. “Thanks Mikey, I really appreciate it.”

“Anytime.”

**??? pov **

That stupid whore thinks she can just tell me that we’re over. If so then she has another thing coming to her. It’s either me or its no one and I be damned if is going to be me. She has another thing coming to her. My phone vibrated in my back pocket, I answered it.

“Hey, it’s Mac. I got what you wanted on the Swan girl.”

“And?” I asked him.

“Well she really did leave the area like she told you and her father’s house isn’t that farm from where your great aunt lives.”

“What else?”

“I used the tracking device that you planted in her phone and so far she has been to some high school and then to a place in La Push. Other than that she hasn’t been anywhere else.”

“Good, good Mac. Keep tracking her. I’ll get back to you in a few weeks and see if you found anything new. That bitch isn’t going to get away from me so easily.”

“Got it boss, I’ll talk to you in a few weeks’ time.” He hangs up and I shoved the phone on my back pocket. Pulling out my pocket knife, I stab her picture right in the middle of her head.

“You’re mine you bitch.” I spat in disgust. “I’ll see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please comment/review on what you think :)
> 
> xoxoLovers1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this first chapter and please tell me what you all think (: Comment and Review
> 
> xoxoLovers1


End file.
